Semiconductor wafers are usually diced by sawing or laser cutting. Chips that are obtained from the wafer by sawing usually show chipping on both sides of the sawing line, and cracks are liable to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,058,103 B2 discloses a method for cutting a semiconductor wafer by irradiation with laser light, which generates a starting point region for cutting within the wafer. By attaching an expansion film to the rear face and expanding the film, a fracture is generated from the starting point region to the front and rear surfaces of the wafer. In a variant of this method the fracture is generated by a means for applying stress, such as a knife edge that is pressed against the rear face of the silicon wafer in the direction along the starting point region.